


Dark Protector

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Cardiff has something better than a superhero watching over it...





	Dark Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user=tw100">'s Challenge 287 – Superman. Featuring a somewhat broody Jack Harkness, and perhaps a bonus nod to another role played by John Barrowman...

Perched on the roof of the tower overlooking the Millennium Center, watching over the city and its inhabitants, a man not of steel but of flesh that could never stay dead no matter what happened to him...

A caped hero fighting for justice? No, more like a dark figure in a grey coat with the means to protect what he considered his, using any means necessary, making the hard decisions for the greater good. Even when those decisions made him, in the eyes of those around him, a villain or at least man whose hands were not entirely clear of blood.


End file.
